<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Saint's Day by broriartys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330343">All Saint's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broriartys/pseuds/broriartys'>broriartys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, visiting a cemetery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broriartys/pseuds/broriartys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed takes Oswald to celebrate Halloween in a different kind of spirit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Saint's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you at least tell me where we are going?” Oswald groaned in the back seat. He had been prepared to spend the entire day inside, either working or pretending to be working only so he wouldn’t have to face the weather outside. It had been raining for the last couple of days and streets of Gotham were fairly flooded. It caused no trouble for cars to get through, but Oswald’s mind wandered to those who considered the streets their home. Certainly, the Narrows must have been in an awful condition.</p><p>“No and stop peeping out of the window if you don’t wish to be blindfolded.” Ed grinned from the front seat of the car. Oswald himself had been ordered to sit in the back for reasons unknown to him. They drove all around Gotham for nearly half an hour now and Oswald started to suspect that Ed was only trying to trick him into not being able to figure out their final destination.</p><p>“Mouthless, but I will tell you a name that is not mine. I will show you the years I have seen, but I have no eyes. Memory I have, but I have no mind. What am I?” Ed briefly turned to Oswald with a huge grin plastered on his face.</p><p>“<em>Ah yes</em>, a riddle, <em>honey</em>. That’s so unlike you.” Oswald rolled his eyes in the back. He was bored, cold and still opposed to sitting in the back, too far from Ed for his liking – he would not bother himself with trying to solve a riddle on top of that.</p><p>“Oh? Do you give up?” Ed chuckled, seeming to have believed he outsmarted his boyfriend once again. “Well, I assume you will have to wait until the end of our road trip to find out.” He chirped, visibly pleased with himself.</p><p>After some more excruciatingly long minutes of driving around, Ed had pulled over unexpectedly. “Out you go, birdie!” He gestured at Oswald to leave the car.</p><p>“I know you specifically said you don’t want to wear a blindfold, but this is only for a little while. The surprise would be ruined otherwise, wouldn’t it?” He spoke softly and with enthusiasm as he tied a green bandana around Oswald’s head and sequentially pulled it over his eyes. With that done, he pressed a tiny kiss to Oswald’s cheek and softly pushed him back into the car.</p><p>“Moron,” the shorter man huffed.</p><p>“Love you too!”</p><p>They drove for another couple of minutes before the car, once again, stopped and Ed pulled Oswald out of it. The cold rain immediately hit both of their bodies and soaked through their clothes only a little later.</p><p>Os heard the car trunk close with a loud thud.</p><p>“You don’t happen to have an umbrella, do you?” Ed asked sheepishly.</p><p>“No, <em>Edward</em>, I do not. As far as I remember you dragged me out of my office without any warning,” Oswald attempted to shoot a sarcastic smile to where he assumed Ed was standing. “Look at that, you’re ruining my suit…”</p><p>“Sorry,” Ed offered him an apologetical smile, one Oswald wasn’t able to see as his eyes were still covered. He wrapped his arm around the shorter man’s waist and begin to lead him further from the car.</p><p><em>Grass?</em> Was that grass under Oswald’s shoes?</p><p> “Wonderful, now even my feet are wet,” he complained, now certain that they indeed were walking through some sort of a grass field. <em>Maybe a park,</em> he thought to himself.</p><p>“We’re here,” Ed spoke silently and hurried around to free Oswald’s eyes.</p><p>Oswald looked around, annoyed and confused, until his eyes landed on a grave right in front of him. His mother’s. He and Ed had an agreement that he wouldn’t let his anger control him that often, but at the moment he felt his fists clenching in rage. Ed had basically <em>kidnapped</em> him from their shared home, drove them around for hours like a lunatic only to end up on the Gotham cemetery?!</p><p>“What?! Why did you—”</p><p>“It’s the first of November,” Ed murmured softly, his gaze meeting with Oswald’s now understanding one. “And since you’re part Hungarian I thought you would want to celebrate-!”</p><p>This time Ed was the one interrupted mid-sentence as Oswald’s arms tightly embraced him. He locked his eyes with Edward’s, his own flooding with tears.</p><p>His mind was now flooded by memories from his childhood, one of the positive ones when Gertrud used to dress him up in his fanciest attire and take him to the cemetery. They had no family from her side in Gotham, but his mother still insisted on visiting the graves. They usually tended to the ones that seemed to be neglected or forgotten, the ones overgrown with moss and those on which the engraved letters were barely visible. They lit candles and brought flowers to those graves every fall for years. This way his mother could at least partly bring her culture with her into Gotham and little Oswald had an opportunity to learn about his own heritage. Once Oswald had grown older, he abandoned this tradition – he at the time had no relatives whose graves he would visit, and he certainly had more important issues to pay attention to compared to visiting strangers’ graves.</p><p>Ed shifted in his arms a little and wiggled out as he fished something out of his pocket. A small tea candle and a lighter. He handed them over to Oswald, his hands squeezing Oswald’s slightly. He stepped back and watched the love of his life light the candle on his mother’s grave. He saw Oswald’s mouth move as if in a silent prayer. Even though he wondered what Oswald had shared with his mother that evening, he wouldn’t dare to pry.</p><p>Oswald’s face was wet when he joined him, either with tears or rain. Ed didn’t feel like guessing. He offered his hand to his lover, who accepted it without any hesitation. Side by side, they slowly returned to the car in silence.</p><p>“Thank you,” was all Oswald said once they had returned to the car. Sometimes eyes could tell one more than words did. And Oswald’s were truly talkative that night; he glanced up at Edward, thankfully and lovingly. There was nothing Ed Nygma enjoyed more than seeing the soft side of the Penguin.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got inspired to write this fic solely by the fact that the country I live in neighbours Hungary, so I assumed their traditions are pretty much the same as ours. That I have also confirmed with my family (as we are partly Hungarian too). But if I have in any way misinterpreted something, I am willing to change it or delete the fic altogether. I wouldn't want to disrespect anyone's traditions.<br/>That being said, I hope you enjoyed the fic! Feel free to comment or leave kudos :) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>